Episode 8850 (29th February 2016)
Plot With Billy’s help, Eva catches up with Marta. She sees that he's a vicar and agrees to go with him and Eva to somewhere safe. Pointing out she’s a director of Underworld, Carla makes out to Johnny that she just borrowed the money. He's unconvinced that everything's fine. Mrs Lowe, Bethany’s teacher explains to a shocked Sarah how many times they’ve tried to contact her about her lack of attendance. Sarah realises Bethany must have intercepted all the letters and emails. Tracy shows Robert the money, claiming she’s dipped into her flower shop funds. Mary, Liz and Erica have some cocktails in the Rovers before going out. Mary is taken with one of a group of men who walk in. At the rectory, Marta refuses to see a doctor. She reveals how the O’Driscolls kept her as a slave in their house. Billy and a stunned Eva are horrified. Liz tries to stop Mary getting maudlin as they knock back White Russian cocktails. Izzy’s grateful when Gary arrives with some cannabis. Johnny offers Carla a shoulder to cry on. She insists that she's okay. Tracy tells Nick they’d like to up their offer for the bistro by a further £10,000 but he still won't be pushed into making a decision. He confides in Carla he’d rather sell to Leanne, but Carla’s adamant he’d be foolish not to take the extra cash. The women get drunk as Mary's admirer, Don Newson, tries to chat Erica up. Mary frightens him off and insists on more drinks. Marta tells Billy and Eva how she escaped from the O'Driscolls' house and got back to the factory in the Underworld van on the night of the dinner party. Her passport is still in their house and Eva determines to get it back on Wednesday. Nick accepts Robert's offer, upsetting Leanne. Gary heads home, worried about Izzy. Liz and Erica carry Mary home. Dev helps get her into No.7. Mary drunkenly points out it’s obvious Dev and Erica fancy each other. They mask their embarrassment but Dev likes the things that Mary's been saying. Tracy gloats at Carla. Robert tells Leanne she still has a job at the bistro and gives her a hug, watched by a jealous Tracy. Sarah demands to know where Bethany’s been and why she’s been bunking off school but she refuses to answer her and Gail's questions. Tracy tells Leanne to start looking for another job. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Mrs Lowe - Laurietta Essien *Don Newson - Rob Maloney Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Classroom *St. Mary's Rectory - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla tries to convince Johnny she has just borrowed the factory money; Dev and Erica grow closer after helping a drunken Mary into No.7; and Marta drops a bombshell. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,340,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes